Pourquoi Moi ?
by Snake of Silver
Summary: Draco s'endort dans le Poudlard Express qui le ramène à Poudlard après les vacances d'hiver, il fait un rêve qui va lui ouvrir les yeux sur ses véritables sentiments. Mais que faire quand celui que vous aimez, vous brise le coeur après vous avoir utilisé... PdV de Dray attention Harco (Harry/Draco) OS


**Titre:** Pourquoi Moi ?

**Auteur:** MWA !

**Genre:** Romantique est le fin mot de cette histoire

**Disclamer:** Tout est à la grande JKR sauf l'histoire qui est de moi, nah! une chose qu'elle n'aura jamais

**Résumé:** Draco s'endort dans le Poudlard Express qui le ramène à Poudlard après les vacances d'hiver, il fait un rêve qui va lui ouvrir les yeux sur ses véritables sentiments. Mais que faire quand celui que vous aimez, vous brise le coeur après vous avoir utilisé... PdV de Dray **attention **Harco (Harry/Draco)

**Note de l'auteure:** KIKOU, il est 1h du matin, on est le 31 octobre et dans 7h je me réveille pour aller à Astérix et pourtant je viens juste de finir d'écrire pour le poster ce soir vers 22h après une relecture. J'avais promis ce One-Shot pour mon anniversaire et pourtant je le sort pour seulement Halloween, pour vous dire la vérité, j'étais plongée dans la suite qui va suivre ce one-shot, oui je sais c'est débile mais bon voilà, je le suis. Bref, donc je préviens de suite qu'il y aura une suite avec les enfants des personnages que j'aurais moi-même créé, donc des OC. Cela sera une série de 7 ou 8 parties contenant à mon avis à peu près 15 à 20 chapitres dans chacune d'elle. La série sera centrée sur la fille de Dray et de Emma Black (une fille qu'il rencontrera après Poudlard, je l'expliquerais normalement dans les premiers chapitres), Alice Malfoy.

La suite sera donc sous le nom «Alice Malfoy et l'Après Guerre» qui aura le prologue de poster «normalement» dans le mois de novembre. Bon, je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps et vous souhaites une bonne lecture. BIZOUS !

**0O0O0O0O0**

Je regarde à travers la fenêtre de mon compartiment le paysage défilé. Me voilà repartis pour ma dernière année à Poudlard, McGonagall n'ayant pas vraiment apprécié le fait que je ne comptais pas revenir après la bataille à première vu ou alors c'est pour me lâcher dans la gueule des lions ce qui est sûrement ce qu'il va vraiment m'arriver. Mais aussi comment veut-elle qu'un Malfoy soit reçu maintenant. Je vous en foutrait moi de la fierté, fierté mal placée oui … Enfin, me voilà seul car j'ai encore joué mon rôle à merveille de connard qui encule le monde entier et que j'ai balancé leurs 4 vérités à mes amis pour rester seul un moment au calme.

Je commençais à m'endormir quand j'entendis une explosion parvenir du couloir et quand je dis explosion c'est un euphémisme, je devrais plutôt dire une bombe.

Des cris de terreur me parvienne aux oreilles pendant qu'une deuxième ébranle le train, ni une ni deux je saute sur mes pieds et me précipite dans le couloir, je ne sais même pas d'où me vient cette poussée de courage que je ne me connaissais même pas.

J'ouvris la porte rapidement et tomba nez à nez avec Pansy, Blaise et Théo qui semblaient être venu me prévenir. Oui, quand ils apprirent le faites que j'étais dans «l'obligation» de revenir faire une deuxième septième année, ils m'ont suivis sans faire un seul commentaire. Tout le monde croit que les Serpentard n'ont pas de cœur, mais c'est complètement faux. Enfin bref, on couru directement vers la tête du train où tout le monde courrait se mettre à l'abri, j'entendis quelques personnes hurler que là-bas il y aurait l'ordre pour protéger les élèves car se serais une attaque de Mangemort en manque de face de serpent.

Je m'arrêta d'un coup pour faire demi-tour et hurla au-dessus de mon épaule aux autres de continuer à courir, je pense qu'ils m'ont écouté car personnes ne me suivit. Je me dirigeais donc vers l'arrière du train en ouvrant toute les portes pour vérifier qu'il n'y avait plus personnes ,et quand j'en trouvais ,je les confiais à des personnes passant par là. J'étais enfin arrivé à la fin et je trouva une élève de troisième année à première vu, la jambe droite complètement arrachée, elle devait se trouver vraiment proche pour avoir de telle dégât. Je la pris doucement dans mes bras en lui parlant pour la tenir éveillée, car si elle s'endort s'en es finit pour elle, c'est ainsi que j'appris qu'elle s'appelait Orla Quirke, qu'elle était à Serdaigle, qu'elle avait un lapin du nom de Rabbit, oui très original on est d'accord, mais que son lapin c'était fais mangé par le serpent de son petit frère il y a deux jours, et on arrêta pas de parler de chose aussi inutile jusqu'à ce qu'on arrive à la tête du train. Quand j'aperçus Potter entourré de mes amis je redoubla mes foulées.

Alors que j'étais tout proche ,que je n'avais cas tendre le bras pour toucher celui de Potter, je sentis que j'ai marché sur une sorte de déclencheur pour déclencher la bombe dans ce wagon. Je tendis les bras vers Potter où il pût attraper Orla sans aucune difficulté. Et je me recula de quelques pas, en faites pile deux pour arriver à la frontière entre le dernier et l'avant-dernier wagon où je crée un Protego, qui protégeait le dernier wagon, donc pas moi. Blaise et Théo essayaient de cacher leurs larmes naissantes pendant que Pansy hurlait à s'en faire mal aux cordes vocales, pleurant à chaudes larmes. Je les regardais en leur faisant un petit sourire triste et dire qu'il n'y a même pas dix minutes je me plaignais de retourner à Poudlard, c'était loin pour moi maintenant.

Je fixas mon regard dans celui émeraude de Potter, où je vis des larmes coulées le long de ses joues et dire que la dernière chose que je verrais se sera ses si beaux yeux, les yeux de la personne que j'aimais le plus au monde. J'entendis la bombe exploser comme si je n'y étais pas, tout ce que j'avais entendu fut ce secret que lui et moi avons hurlé à l'unisson, les larmes coulant sur nos joues... «Je t'aime...»

J'ouvris les yeux d'un seul coup. C'était quoi ça? Un rêve? Mais ça semblait tellement réel... Et puis c'était quoi cette fin? Moi dire «je t'aime» à Potter, n'importe quoi... Je le hais de tout mon âme, lui et son envie de sauver tout le monde, lui et son courage toujours trop grand, lui et ses yeux trop vert, son regard trop vivant, sa douleur de perdre des êtres chers, son espoir toujours clair malgrés tous les morts et tout ce sang, son rôle dans cette putain de guerre qu'il vient lui-même de mettre fin, son acceptation de mourir sans presque aucun regret, je déteste vraiment tout en lui. Pourquoi m'a t'il sauvé à ce moment là, dans la salle sur demande, pourquoi a t'il fait naître l'espoir de continuer à vivre àprès cette guerre quand il m'a sauvé la vie sur ce balai, est-ce pour mieux me le faire payer? C'est bien possible..

Grégory, Vincent, Fred, Lupin et sa femme, Seamus, Dean, Lavande, les sœurs Parvati, Millicent, Séverus, Dumbledore et tellement d'autres sont morts... La mort qui m'a le plus touché est celle de Séverus, mon parrain, il était le père que je n'ai jamais eu en quelque sorte, et lui aussi est mort pendant cette guerre complètement puéril...

Au bien sûr, Voldemort est mort et la plupart des mangemorts ont été jugés et surtout condamné pour la plus grande partie... Mon père et ma mère, les parents de Pansy, la mère de Blaise, le père de Théodore ainsi que sans doute des anciens camarades de classe, tous sont à Azkaban. Nous, on a put l'éviter grâce à une lettre du vieux fou qui nous cite entant qu'espion pour l'Ordre, ce qui est vrai, mais quand j'ai vu le regard emplis de haine de mon père à mon encontre alors qu'il venait juste de me serrer dans ses bras pour la première fois me fit extrèmement mal, mère m'a rien dit pour sa part...

-Il faudrait que tu mettes ta cape Dray.

-Pas envie, laisse-moi encore seul quelques heures...

-Dray, ça va faire trois heures qu'on t'a laissé seul et on arrive dans à peine dix minutes.

-Encore cinq minutes alors...

-Non Dray, nous aussi on ne veut pas y retourner et pourtant, regarde, on est dans ce fichu train...

-Mais ils vont encore nous insul-

-Je sais Dray, je sais, on va pourtant tenir le coup encore une fois, contre les insultes, les coups, les mauvaises blagues...

-Mais...

-Il n'y a pas de «mais»... Putain Draco, arrête de faire l'enfant et met cette putain de cape pour qu'on puisse descendre et aller nous enfermer dans tes apparts privés...

-Vous revenez dormir là-bas?

-Ouai, c'est soit ça soit qu'on retrouve nos affaires en morceaux, alors remus tes fesses.

-J'ai compris, tu peux sortir, je vous rejoins à la sortie.

-Ok, mais prends pas tout ton temps.

-Promis, heu attends...

-Quoi encore Draco?

-Merci d'être mon meilleur ami et d'être toujours là pour moi Blaise.

-C'est réciproque Draco.

J'attendis de voir Blaise sortir avant de pousser un long soupir... Blaise est vraiment un ami en or, sans lui je me serais fais plus d'une fois tué, vraiment, mais je ne suis pas capable de tout lui dire, il a pourtant dut le remarquer de toutes ses zones d'ombres que j'ai eu pendant la guerre, mais la première personne à qui j'en parlerais sera sûrement ma fille ou mon fils, enfin en espérant que j'en ai un jour des enfants. Je sortis donc ma cape de ma valise, l'enfila puis referma ma valise avant de me rasseoire et d'attendre dans les ténèbres le plus total. Et sans même le remarquer, alors que nous allions arriver je me rendormis, dans un doux rêve où étrangement des yeux d'un vert émeraude bien connu me hantèrent...

-Il y a quelqu'un?

J'ouvris directement les yeux au son de cette voix, que faisait son propriétaire ici? Il devrait être descendu depuis longtemps. Descendu... Oh merde, je me suis rendormi et le train s'est arrêté depuis je ne sais combien de temps... Blaise va me tuer!

-J'ai posé une question!

Oh il monte le ton celui-là, même pas patient, on dirait presque qu'il a peur de recevoir une réponse. J'aimerais bien ne rien répondre pour l'énerver mais en même temps je me demande vraiment combien de temps le train c'est arrété. Ah dur dilemme...

-Ca va faire une heure que le train c'est arrété...

Tiens on dirait qu'il a lu dans mes pensées... Attendez, il a dit...

-Une heure !?

Je me releva d'un coup en lui posant cette question, il rigole là, je n'ai pas put dormir une heure ici quand même...

-Malfoy?!

-Non, c'est le marchand de sable... Evidemment que c'est moi!

-Mais qu'est ce que tu fous ici!?

-Je dormais figure-toi

-Tu dormais?

-Oh c'est bon, putain ça fait une heure qu'on est arrivé, Blaise va pas me tuer, il va me trucider là. Et puis qu'est ce que tu fous là toi?

-Je te... enfin, je veux dire... Je... Enfin moi aussi... Et puis... Voilà quoi...

-Il faut que je complète les trous là?

-Non, enfin... Bref, et si on sortait!

-Ouai, s'tu veux...

Je me leva avec toute la grâce Malfoyenne qui me reste, pris ma valise en lui lançant un sort d'allégement pour enfin sortir.

-Oh, j'oubliais...

Il m'attrapa le poignet pendant que je passais à côté de lui, me retourna et il plaqua ses lèvres sur les miennes.

Ses lèvres avaient un léger goût de fraise et étaient extrèmement douces, je sentis sur ma lèvre inférieure sa langue quémander l'accès à ma bouche auqel je répondis en la laissant passer. Quand nos langues rentrèrent en colision, je me sentis sortir de mon corps, c'était tellement doux, comme s'il mémorisait tout, je ne put empécher mes mains d'aller se perdre dans ses cheveux qui étaient si doux et en même temps si emmélés, un gémissement de plaisir traversa la barrière de mes lèvres et vint mourir dans sa bouche à lui. Ca semblait être le signal pour lui car notre baiser devint enflammés et je le sentis commencer à retirer les boutons de ma chemise, ses lèvres quittèrent les miennes pour descendre dans mon cou et continuer à descendre sur mon torse à chaque bouton enlevé.

Des halètements quittèrent mes lèvres sans que je puisse rien faire et je me sentis tombé sur la banquette d'où j'étais assis quelques minutes plutôt.

Il prit un des mes tétons dans sa bouche pour le maltraité tout en prenant l'autre entre ses doigts, je n'arrivais à rien faire à part gémir et supplier qu'il aille plus bas, beaucoup plus bas, mais quand enfin il accepta de m'enlever mon jeans et mon caleçon pour que je ne me sens plus à l'étroit, il fit tout pour ne pas toucher ni même frôler mon érection douloureuse.

-Ah... S'il...te...plaît...Ah

-Que veux-tu Malfoy?

-Ah... Prends...moi... Je... t'en...supplie... Prends-moi...AH!

Il venait juste de prendre mon érection en bouche et il faisait des va-et-vient lent, mais alors vraiment très lent, une vrai torture physique avant qu'enfin il accélère le mouvement de sa tête. Il me présenta trois doigts que je pris directement en bouche et que je lécha avidemment imaginant une autre partie de l'anatomie, il me retira rapidement ses doigts de ma bouche pour se diriger beaucoup plus au sud et je sentis à peine le premier doigt rentrer, j'avais juste une impression génante, au deuxième par contre je me tendis mais il me titilla la tête et je ne put m'empêché de gémir, le troisième me fit plus chaud que froid.

-Ah... Oui... Plus loin...

-Que veux-tu cette fois?

-Toi... en moi... Maintenant!

Il enleva rapidement ses doigts, me faisant grogner du manque, quand je sentis quelque chose de plus gros commencé à rentrer en moi, il m'embrassa pour me décontracter, mais j'avais tellement mal, tellement que des larmes glissèrent sur mes joues. Il s'arréta et commença à se retirer...

Non, non, qu'il ne se retire pas. Mon cerveau obéit à mon souhait et commanda à mes jambes de s'enrouler autour de sa taille et de me rapprocher d'un coup de lui.

Ciel, comme ça faisait mal, alors que je réprimais un cri ,lui réprimais un gémissement, mais il eut la délicatesse d'attendre mon autorisation avant de bouger, autorisation que je lui donna en imprimant le premier mouvement, premier d'une longue série... Je lui criais sans même m'en rendre compte d'aller toujours plus vite, toujours plus fort, toujours plus loin et quand il toucha une partie en moi qui me faisait voir des étoiles, je le griffa avant de venir entre nos deux corps sans même n'avoir été touché, et il vint en moi après quelques derniers mouvements, s'écrasant sur moi.

J'hâletais, c'était la première fois que je faisais ça, au sens propre, c'était la première fois que je couchais avec un homme, la première fois tout court, sans qu'il le sache, je venais de lui offrir mon corps, mon âme, mon coeur qu'il avait depuis un petit moment mais surtout, ma virginité...

Il se retira de moi, se leva, se nettoya d'un sort et se rehabilla et tout ça sans me regarder une seule fois. Moi je restais allongé, à le regarder partir mais juste avant de quitter le compartiment il me disa des mots, des mots qui m'ont fait pleurer quand il a refermer la porte, me brisant le coeur.

«Je te remercie Malfoy, les rumeurs étaient fondées, t'es vraiment un bon coup»

Mes larmes coulaient sur mon visage pendant que mon corps c'était mis en position foetus et que mon cerveau n'arrêté pas de repasser cette même phrase.

Il venait de me briser mon coeur, mon âme, ma vie, tout a été brisé avec cette simple phrase, ces quelques secondes à peine qu'il avait mis à les prononcer.

Je me leva et fis comme lui, puis sortit, les yeux rouges j'alla directement dans mon dortoir pour m'effondrer sur mon lit. Demain, je devrais faire comme si rien ne s'était passé, je devrais redevenir ce mec froid. Demain, je devrais faire comme si je n'étais pas une coquille vide...

Tu m'as tué, Harry...

**FIN**

Mon premier One-Shot et surtout mon premier Lemon, j'ai beaucoup hésité avant de le faire et finallement je le trouve assez réussis, je vous dis donc à bientôt pour la suite que je vous ai promis plus haut. Bizous tout le monde et Joyeux Halloween!


End file.
